Strong Soul
by Blackwitch31
Summary: TFP-Sometimes being strong, doesn't mean using brute force. Crystalline will prove that to a certain Warlord, she is strong more than this Warlord think.
_Rated **M** due the Violence._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't Own Transformers, they belong to Hasbro and Michael bay, nor even Crystalline, she belongs to RozaPrinzessin from DA._

* * *

 _Hello folks I wrote a ONESHOT story as a request to RozaPrinzessin, and was a great honour in writing a story using her OC, I loved work with her believe._

 _She made some editions and corrected the story, and I thank her for that._

 _Now lets meet her OC, Crystalline a Autobot femme and she's a racer, but a certain Warlord wants her in the Decepticons Ranks due her speed, but she said NO and due that suffered a lot on his hands, but she's a fighter and will never cower to Megatron, she has a strong soul._

 _Read to discover._

 **Strong Soul**

 **Crystalline the Pink Racer**

Darkness is what can only be seen at the very moment. She can feel her existence fading from the world of the living.  
The darkness itself was also embracing her like how a mother would embrace her child. Her mind ... was in a total mess.  
There she was abandoned on the ground of the empty desert, left with no luck and for the nature to finish the job that was left undone by the very person who left the poor soul laying on the sand of the desert ... of Nevada.

She began to hear faint voices after being taken away from the place she would call hell. She then felt her body resting on a warm, soft, familiar surface; the 's berth. She then hears a voice speaking, tearing through the silence. That voice familiar to her. That voice ... belonged to someone she trusted.

"I would never have thought we would find her in this state." Optimus' voice was filled with regret. He turned to look at the medic who was examining the pink femme.  
"I wouldn't have thought that would happen either, Optimus." Ratchet growled darkly. "Who do you think have done this?"  
"If I have to guess, it would be Starscream ... and his dirty work". They turned to look at Arcee. She was standing behind them with her arms crossed.  
Ratchet turned back his attention to the pink femme. "I don't think it's him." He eyed a known pattern on an injury. "These wounds are too deep."  
Optimus noticed the pattern as well and growled, "Megatron."  
Everyone in the base, excluding Optimus, were shocked at the referred name. Everyone knew that the femme who was lying on the berth has deep hatred for the Decepticon's leader. Crystalline hated him with all her spark due to atrocities committed against her home planet, Velocitron, and for the destruction of Cybertron.

"For now, her condition is stabilized, and she will recover soon but slowly." Ratchet looked at the Prime's hard look. He sighed and put his servo on the Leader's shoulder. "I know how you feel, Optimus, and you can't be hard on yourself over what has happened, over the way she acted. Crystalline was always warned not to provoke Megatron or stand in his way, but she didn't listen and she paid the price. These wounds will not only teach her a lesson but will also make her stronger."  
Optimus' gaze landed on her servo which was held by a worried yellow scout. "Still, I am responsible. Ratchet, be sure she is treated well. Crystalline is important to us just like how the rest of the team is."  
Ratchet looked at the femme then back to the leader and nodded. "Yes, sir. Crystalline will be in good hands.  
Optimus turned to look at the unconscious femme one last time before leaving the and heading to his office. -May Primus guide you through this ordeal, Crystalline.

She didn't know what the whole conversation she listened to was about. Even though she was unconscious, she was still able to hear everything almost like a dream. -At least ... I won't die.-  
Everyone around her were questioning how she was put into a situation like this. Only Crystalline knew the answer, and she also knew that she wouldn't be in a very bad shape if she wasn't so stubborn. At least she gave a piece of her mind to the Decepticon Leader about she can do. She didn't accept his proposal because if she did, Crystalline would never be the same again. Now, there's one thing left to do and that's to fight to survive and come out of this coma. Crystalline would never forget that day when she was captured by Megatron himself.

 _It was a normal day like every other day, Crystalline was on patrol and had to get the human teenagers from their education facilities since the others were with Agent Fowler on a high-risk mission.  
When she arrived at the school, she found a parking space near the building. It didn't take long for the humans to come out of the building. Some where standing and talking about their days, and others were saying their goodbyes and stuff Crystalline didn't really understood, nor cared about. The familiar teenagers approached her with smiles on their faces. "Hey, Crystalline." They said in unison as they climbed into the car.  
The femme answered back, "hello, younglings. How was your day?"  
Miko answered with her usual expression, "boring." She was the last to get inside the car.  
"I see~" Crystalline, herself, fastened their seatbelts tightly, earning gasps and squeaks from them. Safety is always first. "Sorry, kids, but I must drive fast to get to the base. Optimus will sure be there by now and so will be your guardians." However, she didn't promise it. She revered then drove back to the base with full speed._

" _Crystalline? Can you tell us a bit more about Velocitron?" Raph asked. When she didn't answer him immediately, he said, "it's okay if you don't want to tell us."  
"I don't mind telling you; however, I don't know what to tell you. Hmm~ well ..."  
"Tell us! Tell us!" Miko began to jump on the car seat with excitement.  
"Okay! Okay! First, I need you to stop jumping, Miko!" The young girl obeyed her. She sat down and smiled, waiting to hear the story. Crystalline sighed and began to tell them every bit of detail about her home; Velocitron AKA Speed Planet. "Every other day there's a new race event held. It was the norm. Everyone wanted to participate and often fail; however, the winner becomes the planter's leader. Override is always the winner, and despite how fast I am ... I was no match to her. I didn't quit, and with every race I became faster. Due to my persistence, I managed to win thirst place in the Speedia 500. However, that was not enough for me."  
"Wow~ that must be so cool with all that racing and stuff." Jack began to imagine what their racing events looked like.  
"Yes, it was. I love racing. It's part of my essence. Velocitron is a very beautiful place. It has a lot of roads for the ones who like to race. I wouldn't miss a chance. I was known for that because I was in every single race, and I was always known to not give up. Remember that I was persistence that got me into third place."  
The teenagers were stunned at the femme's ambitions. Crystalline was faster than the other Autobots, faster than Bumblebee._

 _Before they noticed, they already arrived to the base. The kids got out of the car, and Crystalline transformed into her robot mode. Special Agent Fowler stopped talking to Optimus just to look at the pink femme's transformation. He never got tired from watching her transformers. So fast and fluid. He smiled as he told the Prime, "she's incredible, Prime. I never get tired from watching Crystalline transform."  
Crystalline heard what he said, making her roll her optics with annoyance. "Thank you, Officer Fowler." She smiled, making the agent blush with embarrassment as the teenagers laughed.  
Optimus turned his attention to Crystalline. "How was your patrol?"  
She shrugged and answered, "it was very calm. I didn't trust it. No 'Cons showed up whatsoever."  
"We found another abandoned mine." Ratchet said as he typed. "Bulkhead and Wheeljack were the ones who found the mine. Apparently, there's no one there except for the energon's drilling machines. However, the two mechs are far away from its coordinates."  
Crystalline looked at Optimus. "I request to go and examine the mine, sir." He stared at her without answering. "If there were enemies hiding in the mine, they wouldn't be expecting my arrival-"  
"No!" Ratchet interjected. "It could be an ambush."  
Crystalline crossed her arms. "I am going. I could get some of the energon that was left behind if the mine was really abandoned." She didn't leave any room for arguments. She transformed into her pink sleek car and drove as fast out of the base, heading directly to the supposedly abandoned mine.  
"Don't be hasty, Crystalline!" Ratchet begging's fell into deaf ears. Crystalline had already closed her .  
"She didn't hear you, Ratchet." Arcee replied. "And I hope she doesn't hurt herself with her recklessness."  
Optimus turned to look at the gate and sighed. -I just hope you would return safe and sound, Crystalline.-_

 _The arrival to the cave took a little time for Crystalline to reach. It would have been easier if she waited for Ratchet or anyone else to open the ground bridge for her. She transformed and slowly walked inside the cave, scanning the place around her, being extra cautious not get captured by the Decepticons.  
Crystalline examined every detail in the cave including the machinery that was left as well as the large number of energon. "This is enough to fill our energon reserves back at the base." She scanned the area one more time before beginning to take some samples. However, she was unaware that she wasn't alone in the cave. There was a large figure hidden from sight, observing his "prey". Crystalline felt someone or something staring her, but she didn't see anyone. She shrugged and continued to take some more samples._

 _-Perfect! She fell right into my trap.- He smirked. As he continued to stare at her, he thought, -she'd make an excellent addition to the Decepticons. Beautiful and fast. I've always wanted someone with her speed and dexterity for a long time.- He let out a silent sighed. -It's been a long time since I have ... shared my berth with a femme like her.- However, he didn't understand why he began to think in such a way. He was a bot with honor, and he wouldn't do that to Crystalline or any other femme. He knows that she wouldn't give in to his advances since he was the one responsible for starting the civil war in her home planet, Velocitron and Crybertron. He didn't care, however. He wanted the femme to be a part of his cause ... or she will perish._

 _Crystalline, without being aware of the imminent danger she's in, continued to walk further into the mine, satisfied at the thought that there's no danger or an ambush even though something was telling her otherwise. "It's not like them to leave a mine filled with energon." She sighed. "Now, I will give them more feedback about this mine that will soon be ours."  
His smirk grew wider as he stepped out of his hiding place. "I think not, femme." Crystalline gasped and turned to see Megatron standing behind her with his fusion cannon ready to fire. "If I were you, I would cooperate."  
She drew out her sharp blades from her wrists and yelled, "I don't want anything to do with you, bastard!"  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes and it's time for you to pay!" She charged at him, attacked him without fear. "You will pay with your spark for all the crimes and pain you've spread!"  
Megatron only laughed her. "Fighting me with these puny weapons?! I don't think so, femme." He thought it would be fun teasing her since she wasn't only reckless, but also her temper will make her go blind. He didn't want to kill her, for he had something in store for her. After a while, it got annoying for him. "Enough of this rubbish!" He punched her straight in her abdomen then threw her on the ground, leaving her unconscious. "Now, you're mine, Crystalline." He didn't hesitate to Soundwave for a space bridge. It didn't take long for the green portal to open. Megatron picked up Crystalline bridal style to take her to his ship that was orbiting the Earth._

 _Once he arrived into the ship, Megatron immediately took her to the . After he gently placed her on the beth he looked at Knockout and said, "I need her to be in a good condition, doctor."  
The vain Decepticon medic looked at Crystalline then back at Megatron. "So you finally decided to get a femme?!" He smirked.  
Megatron's gaze hardened. "Next time, keep your mouth shut if you don't want to lose your voice box. I may be a truant, but I still have my honor. Touch her and you will suffer. Understood?"  
Knockout gulped and nodded. "Of course, I wouldn't dare to do anything to her, Lord Megatron." He chuckled nervously.  
"Don't tempt me, Knockout." Before Megatron left the , he turned his helm to look at him and said, "I want her ready, for I have a proposition to make to this femme."  
Fearing for his life, Knockout did what he was ordered without wasting anytime. _

_Megatron was deep in thoughts as he made his way to the brig. -Knockout must think I'm a rapist, or that I don't respect femme bots in general. If this femme does not want to comfort me through those lonely nights and refused my proposal to join the Decepticon cause ... that will be another story. This femme isn't a warrior, but she fights like one. i'd rather defeat her in a combat and not on my berth.-Megatron wanted and will make this proposal to Crystalline, but he first wanted her to regain consciousness. "Soundwave, I want you to keep an eye on Knockout." He said as he entered the brig. "I don't want him to do anything stupid." He stared at out of the window. He was determined to make her his._

The next day...

 _-Where am I?- Crystalline questioned herself the minute she opened her optics. She looked around at her surroundings. "Scrap!" She stood up and began to walk in circles in her cell. "I'm in deep trouble! I shouldn't have gone abruptly from the base. I should've listened to Ratchet first!"  
"You should have, femme."  
Crystalline stopped pacing around and turned to see Megatron standing. She hissed, "what do you want from me?"  
He approached her and answered, "I want to make you a proposition."  
She rose a brow, surprised but ventured, "I bet you want me as your concubine."  
Megatron smiled evilly at her. "That is not a bad thought, but this is not want I am aiming for." His answer surprised her even more. Megatron checked her out from top to bottom. She was a very beautiful pink femme with the right proportions, or at least for him. He studied her reaction; she was uncomfortable at the way he was looking at her. His look was cold unlike Prime's look which had warmth and concern for others.  
What did he want from her? If he didn't want her to be his concubine, then what did he want her for? After all, she is not a great warrior but a runner that uses her speed for common good like fighting the 'Cons.  
Crystalline, on the other hand, was also thinking the same. -If he doesn't want me to be his concubine then I bet he wants me for my speed.- She bit her lips. The only way for her to find out is to listen to the warlord's proposal. Crystalline sighed and crossed her arms. -Megatron is responsible for the destruction of Cybertron, and he's a threat to the entire universe.-  
"Want to hear my offer femme?!"  
"Why don'y you realize me, or are you afraid to get your armor scratched?"  
He laughed out loud. "You wouldn't dare to do such a thing."  
"You never know."  
Megatron decided to play his trump card. " have been watching you from the very first time you came to Cybertron until now. Your speed has been very useful for the Autobots. My men couldn't even capture you."  
Crystalline's optics widened. "Um ... thank you for the compliment."  
However, he wasn't finished yet. "Your speed ... would be helpful to me and the Decepticons."  
"W-what?" She was incredulous.  
"You're going to have everything you've ever dreamed of," he went on, "no more energon rationing and that's something that always happens to the Autobots."  
She found it tempting. " I will ... think about it."  
Megatron walked closed to her to gently caress her pearly-white face-plates. "Think well, femme."  
She knew that was not all he wanted from her. "Who do you take me for?" She narrowed her optics. "I'm not one of those! But I will think about ... the other proposal that just made."  
-Just as I suspected. She won't give into my advances. I believe she needs time to think about my proposal to join the Decepticons.- He turned to get out of the cell abruptly. "I will give you one earth day to think about my proposal. Think well and hard."  
Megatron knows that she's not a fool. The answer to his proposal suggested something else. "She better not refuse." There was something that was bothering him. Something made him feel that the femme was only buying time; however, he laid this assumption aside. _

_Meanwhile in the cell, Crystalline was staring at the cell's locked door. "He's got the nerves, but I will not give in to his whims." From the moment she heard the warmonger's proposal, she refused immediately ... but mentally. "I'de rather be deactivated than be responsible of the destruction of innocent lives." With that, she sat on the floor. "I will never join his cause."_

At the Autobot's base...

" _I have a feeling that something bad had happened to Crystalline." Arcee said, visibly worried._

 _Wheeljack agreed. "She just disappeared like that."_

" _She left Earth." They all turned to look at Ratchet. "She's still alive, and her signal is faint. It's suggesting that she's on the Nemesis, Megatron's ship that is orbiting the Earth."_

 _Optimus approached the monitor, standing by his old friend's side as he looked at Crystalline's signal on the screen. Anger began to boil in his veins._

" _I just hope she can escape Megatron and come back to us." Wheeljack looked at Optimus. "We must keep an eye on her signal and come up with a plan before the worst happens."_

 _The Autobot leader immediately agreed._

 _Another day passed, and the femme was still held hostage. Crystalline was recharging peacefully until she was rudely awaken by a rough shake. She yawned, "what do you want now? Can't a femme take her beauty stasis around here?!"_

" _Let's go to the interrogation room, my dear. Lord Megatron wants to ask you a bunch of questions." Knockout motioned to one of the Vehicons to come and grab her._

 _It only took minutes to reach the room. Crystalline wasn't tied up immediately because the know Megatron wouldn't tolerate that. He's very cruel to those who deny his proposals._

 _Crystalline was seated shortly after Megatron appeared. "Welcome to my interrogatory room." He noticed her looking at some certain instruments. "None of those that you see will be used against you ... unless you refused my proposal." He put his servo on her shoulder and expected her to cower. "Femme, you have attitude and don't fear anyone or anything."_

 _Crystalline boldly replied, "I don't fear you, Megatron."_

 _He noted that she spoke with disdain, "am I that bad, femme?"_

" _First of all, my name is Crystalline, not femme. Second, yes, you're bad. I hate you, 'Con."_

 _Megatron rose a brow. "I see. And may I ask why?"_

 _Anger was shown on her face. "You're asking me why? Hmm, let me guess. You were the one who destroyed Cybertron."_

 _He wasn't surprised at her answer, nor her attitude. He was well-known everywhere in the universe. Many feared him. "Your response shows that you have courage." He chuckled. "Now, have you thought about the offer, Crystalline?"_

 _The femme's look hardened. She looked straight into his bloody red optics and answered, "my answer is ... no."_

 _He was astonished. "Come again?"_

" _Are you deaf? I said that my answer is no!" She yelled._

 _Anger began to boil inside Megatron; Crystalline wasn't scared. "This is an outrage. No one ever denied me, and those who did never lived to tell the story." He grabbed Crystalline by her neck, squeezing the cables. "You will regret your words. You will suffer." He threw against the wall and watched her fall on the ground. Megatron looked at the Vehicons and ordered, "get her out of here, and make sure she doesn't escape."_

 _In a matter of seconds, she was tightly cuffed and hung. Her visor was slightly cracked, and energon dripped from her mouth._

" _I showed to be very condescending, Crystalline, but you decided to challenge me. Now, you're going to pay." Megatron grabbed an electric baton and began to shock her on every part of her body. "Accept?" She stayed silent. He growled and continued to electrocute her._

 _-I will not give in!- Crystalline said mentally. Despite all the pain she's feeling, she didn't yell or plea._

 _Megatron threw the baton aside only to punch her over and over on her abdomen as well as her face, cracking the visor even more. He even pulled certain appendages on her armor, but nothing against her virtue._

 _Crystalline tried her best to ignore the pain she was receiving. She then felt something sharp stabbed in her abdomen. She looked down only to see half of Megatron's blade inside her._

" _So, femme. Do you accept my proposal? If you say what I want to hear then I will stop this torture."_

" _I would rather die than give in to your whims, murderer."_

" _That can be arranged." He removed his blade from her abdomen only to stab random parts, cutting some cables in the process, so she would lose energon._

 _He let go of her, forcing her to fall on the ground and break her arms. He kicked her chest, making a crack on her spark casing. He trampled her helm then picked her up to bite and lick the wounds on her face, causing great pain. "You wouldn't be in this much pain if you accepted my proposal, but you are now suffering because of your stupid pride." He tried to crush her spine, but he stabbed her back with his blade instead. "I apologize for getting to these extremes, femme, but you asked for it. Like I said, your stupid pride put you in this position." Megatron shoved her on the ground._

 _Crystalline, despite the pain and little energy, got on her knees and coughed up some energon. She looked up at him and hissed, "go to the pit ... where you belong ... Megatron." She was then forced into stasis lock._

 _Megatron stared at her before ordering the two Vehicons to get rid of her. They fulfilled his orders without questioning him._

 _Crystalline was deactivated, but he locator somewhere remained active, leading the Autobots straight to her hours later._

At the Autobot base...

" _Guys," Wheeljack called. He was keeping an eye on the monitors all the time._

 _Ratchet was the first to go to him. "What is it?"_

 _Wheeljack pointed out. "Crystalline's signal just popped out. She's here in the desert."_

 _Ratchet began to check the coordinates as well as the signal's strength just to make sure it wasn't a glitch. He turned to look at Optimus who walked in and said, "Crystalline's vistas are very weak. We must act quickly."_

 _Optimus turned to look at Wheeljack and Bumblebee. "Wheeljack, Bumblebee, stay here to open the ground bridge and to protect the base. Ratchet, prepare ." He then turned to look at his allies. "The human will monitor our progress. I am counting on you, Raphaeal."_

 _The young human smiled and said with optimism, "you can rest assured, Optimus."_

 _Optimus nodded and walked towards the green portal. "The rest of you, come with me. Autobots, transform and roll out!"_

 _Once they emerged on the other side, they saw a mechanical form laid on the sand of the Nevada desert. She was at the mercy of the elements and without hope of being saved ... or perhaps luck was on her side._

Ratchet continued to monitor Crystalline's spark beat and energon; hoping that she will wake up soon. Her repairs were completed successfully, but he was still concerned about the wound in her spark casing. He was able to successfully repair it with the help of Arcee. Now, it's up Crystalline to do the rest.

Optimus arrived to the to check on the pink scout's condition. "I see that she is well treated." There were still a few dents on her armor that her self-repair will fix; nevertheless, she still looked beautiful.

"She was near death, but she's now saved. Thank the All Spark we managed to stabilize her condition." The medic replied.

"You've done everything you could. By the extent of her injuries, I believe Megatron wasn't done with her yet. That was only half of what he can do."

Ratchet nodded. "I believe she got tortured because of something she refused to do for him."

Optimus looked at his old friend with curiosity. "What do you mean, old friend?"

"I was able to access her memories, and I found out that she refused a proposal Megatron offered."

"Megatron have always wanted Crystalline on his side because of her talents and speed as well, but she always refused to join his cause."

"Bingo!" Ratchet used an expression that was unusual for everyone.

"He could have almost killed her, but she fought. I must say I am proud of her." Optimus nodded. Then, a question popped in his mind. "How long will it take for her to recover?"

Ratchet thought for a moment before answering, "I don't know. Her injuries are still very fresh, and it will take time to recover; however, the psychological part depends on her." Optimus looked at her inanimate body, seeing the welds the are still fresh. "I just hope Primus guides her through this." Ratchet sighed.

"Megatron will pay this time." Optimus swore his revenge as they left the femme resting in the . They looked one more time at her before leaving.

Crystalline's physical recovery will be a matter of time, but at least she didn't give in to the whims of the Decepticon leader. Due to the fact that she was almost killed, her soul and spark remained strong and live.

* * *

 _Well... I know it isn't my Style write a Angst story, was a challenge for me._

 _I appreciate positive feedback, thanks!_


End file.
